Robot Abuse
by spidermanninja14
Summary: Astro wins a contest to go to Amity Park, but before he gets a chance to get there, something happens. Something terrible. Review please! Based of 2009 version. Rated K or T. Im not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated my other stories in while but i kinda lost my inspiration for them. But i have NEW obsession...ASTRO BOY! and I thought i would just go for a crossover with Danny Phantom. I am also think about making something else. I am going to make another story with Astro Boy when he goes to a different dimension and meets a different version. or maybe a Phineas and Ferb crossover...OR MAYBE A RANDY CUNNINGHAM CROSSOVER WHO KNOWS! Tell me what u think i should do after this story. Any way...ENJOY! Oh and this is based off the 2009 version. tell me which version i should do for the other crossovers i am urging to do..im thinking 1980 for phineas and ferb. Idk u tell me. ENJOY AGAIN!**

"TOBY!" Mr. Tenma yelled at the top of his lungs from the end of the hallway."Come down here and get ready for school!" He yelled again. Astro moaned as the sun from his window shown across his face, not even listening to his father screaming at him. His eyes fluttered open, showing a chocolate color. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, getting ready to stand up and go down to his father. "TOBY!?" Astro winced.

"Yes?" Astro answered back.

"ARE YOU UP!?"

"Yes father!" Astro said again. "Im on my way down! Just let me get dressed!" Astro looked through his closet and took out his usual outfit. White shirt with and blue jacket over it, and his regular blue jeans. He looked in the mirror and smiled. Astro raced down the hall towards the kitchen to meet up with his one and only father. "Im here Dad!"

"Good! Now go to school your gonna be late!" He said before he took a sip of his black coffee. Astro smiled at him and ran out the door waving and passing Orrin.  
>...<p>

"Class settle down please! I have an announcement to make!" Mr. Mistachio said to his class. Who were now in chaos. Mr. Mistachio cleared his throat, getting ready yell. "CLASS!" The class was now silent, finally willing to listen to what he had to say since he interrupted the conversation each of them were having. "Thank you. Now. Like i said, i have an announcement to make. In three days one person will be able to go to a town called Amity Park. Only one person can go so-" Mr. Mistachio was cut off by the class suddenly talking about who they thought was going to be able to go.

"Mr. Mistachio! Can i go!?"

"NO! I WANNA GO!"

"NO WAY! IM GOING!" Astro sat at his desk silently watching everyone argue. He rose his hand patiently until finally Mr. Mistachio saw it and let him speak.

"Mr. MIstachio? How will you choose who is going?" He asked politely.

"We will be doing a contest. The contest is going to be a Essay Contest. That topic is 'Most Popular Robot'" Astro smiled and automatically began to think about what to right about himself.

"WELL THATS EASY! ITS THAT KID ROBOT...UH WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN!?" a random kid said in the back.

"It looks like you have some research to do." Mr. Mistachio said smirking. "You have some time before class is over, begin!" All the students began to write and go on the internet to find information on the robot child. The whole time Astro was writing and writing thinking to himself, 'I'm so going to win this.'

...

**Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter! the next one will be Dannys side. REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT U THINK SO FAR! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Even though there werent many people BUT STILL! REVIEWS ARE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT!**

President Stone glared at the guards on the other side of the cell. He had made a plan to escape, AGAIN. But this time he was sure it would just had a feeling, and his anger and the need for revenge was rising up his throat. He wanted..no..needed revenge on Tenma's kid.

A few minutes later, sirens went off...

**...**

"As you all know, there will be a transfer student here tomorrow." Mr. Lancer said in his usual bland voice. Danny looked over to Sam and Tucker. The bell rang and Danny walked over to them as they walked out.

"UGH! I hate it when they do this!" Sam complained. "The transfer student will be from JAPAN! What if they speak a different language or something! And their technology is so more advanced then ours! WAY MORE ADVANCED!"

"Really? How advanced?" Tucker asked grinning shoving his eyebrows up.

"Like hologram phones and hologram desks advanced!" Sam answered.

"cool" Tucker said rubbing his chin.

"Come on guys, if you don't wanna hang with him or her then you don't have to." Danny said.

"Hey! I wanna hang with him..or her! I wanna check out their tech man!" Tucker yelped.  
>"Then you can! I don't care." Danny concluded.<p>

...(Meanwhile back in Metro city)...

Astro proudly walked up to Mr. Mistachios desk and turned around to face the class.

"Alright class our winner is Toby! Congrats!" Astro smiled proudly looking upon his class. He heard several groans and congratulations throughout the classroom. "Alright Toby, you will leave tomorrow. Pack your bags."

Astro walked out of the classroom, and out of the school, meeting Orrin by a limo.

"Hey! Tomorrow I'm going to a place called Amity Park! Aint that exciting!"

"Yes master Toby! But remember that they don't have advanced technology."

"oh yeah, I'm sure i can deal with it." He said walking into his limo. A big hologram of his father sitting there.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Toby! How was the contest?"

"I won! When i get home i will start packing!"

"Good! Ill see you in a bit son."

...

**There it is! Chapter 2! Next chapter is when the something terrible happens. DUN DUN DUUHHHHHHH! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know my chapters have been really short, so I am going to try to make this one longer. Enjoy!**

Astro smiled at his bag of clothes. He was ready to go. He was excited to get out of town..or..country. He was going to the USA! He had never really heard of the place. Good thing he spoke English!

Astro grabbed his bag and ran off out of his room. He ran into the kitchen where he was meeting his dad.

"Hey dad! I'm ready to go! When are we going?" Astro asked eagerly.

"Slow down son! We are leaving any minute. Well you will, I'll be staying here. I'm sure you can take care of yourself right son?" He asked.

"Why aren't you coming?" Astro asked disappointed.

"I have to much work to do. I'm sorry."

"Its ok. I'll be fine."

...

Astro Sat in his plane seat, waiting for the plane to take off. About ten minutes later, the plane finally flew off into the sky, leaving Metro City.

After a few hours, Astro had fallen asleep. While he was, a group of people in white suits, and sunglasses started walking through the aisles. Two of the men set up some kind of machine and placed it in one of the luggage shelves. The Men put on gas masks and turned on the machine. Gas came pouring out of the machine, causing people to cough, then pass out.

Though, Astro was already asleep, he heard the coughing and woke up. He looked around, not being effected by the gas being a robot and all, he saw four men in white suits, with gas masks turning off the machine. Seeing that everyone was knocked out.

The Men in the white suits immediately looked in Astros direction. Astro panicked and got out of his seat.

"What are you doing?!" Is all he could think of saying trying to sound brave.

"We are here to collect a package." One of the men in white suits responded. Then the other men in white took out a gun like structure, the triggered it. Electricity covered Astro, causing him to scream in pain.

Astro fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Are you sure that's Astro?" A dumb man in a white suit asked.

"Yes. He obviously wasn't effected by the sleeping gas. The boss of GIW will be happy. Astro is to help us destroy that ghost Danny Phantom. But doing that will cause him much pain. We must test his limits. See how powerful he is." The leader of the GIW said.

One of them picked up Astro and threw him over his shoulder. They each jumped out of the plane with there parachutes, leaving the plane flying with unconscious passengers.

**Well...I know I said I would make this longer, but I don't know how I would continue this without It being weird. I have to end it here. So the next chapter will be up soon! Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Heres chapter 4! Im warning you though...JK. i don't think its just that...you know..but it depends on who you are..ok nvm just forget i even said anything I'm probably just confusing you..hehe.. ON WITH THE STORY!**

Astro stirred in his chair. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was tied in a chair, in a enclosed room. He moved his fingers slightly, feeling the arm rest he was tied to. He groaned silently, finally getting his full sight back. What he didn't know was that GIW member was sitting at a table behind him.

"Well, well, well...Look who's awake? How was your nap?" The man asked. Astros eyes widened, then squinted them into a glare, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Astro interrogated.

"We are the GIW. Guys in White. I happen to be the BOSS or LEADER " The man said standing up. He walked over to the front of Astro.

"And you are Astro? or should i call you...Toby?" He smirked. The man had an ear bud in his ear, and a white suit. He was a African American and had black sunglasses.

Astro growled. "how do you know my name?" Astro began to try to break the medal rings that attached him to the chair. He tried to fly up. But then he felt pain. He felt electricity flow through him causing him pain and causing him to scream in pain.

"GAHHHHH!" he screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you. The more you struggle, the more you feel pain." The man said enthusiastically. When the it stopped, Astro repeated.

"What..do..you want..with me?" He whispered gasping for air.

"We need you. You are more powerful then you think."

"What do you need me for? What do you guys do?"

"We capture and study ghosts." He said as if it was very serious.

Astro began to giggle. "Your telling me that you capture GHOSTS!? Are you insane!? GHOSTS aren't real!"

"Ahh..but they are! That is what we seek your help for. But to do that we need to see exactly how powerful you are. But I'm sorry to say that this will cause you pain. Your appointment to your transfer will be late."

Astro stared up at him in horror. What was he going to do? Everyone will worry about him. His DAD! Oh no.

...(Meanwhile at the day of the 'transfer')...

"Ok kids i need you to be in your best behavior. The student will be here any minute." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh YAY!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm excited! I can't wait to see his cool tech!" Tucker yelled.

"Im with Sam on this one. Im gonna try to stay away from this kid. I don't need to keep telling lies if i get close to him or her." Danny reasoned.

"That makes sense. BUT IM STILL HANGIN WITH HIM!" Tucker responded.

They waited five more minutes but nothing came through the door.

"Thats odd, he should be here by now. I got word that he left last night. Ill call Mr. Mistachio. Be good children!"

Mr. Lancer walked out of the classroom and into the office. He dialed the number and Mr. Mistachio picked it up.

"Hello?" He said in a Japanese like accent.

"Hello Mr. Mistachio. Are you sure he left last night? He hasn't arrived yet."

"Yes i am sure. i spoke to his father, he sent him away last night. Di-" He was cut off by a kid on his side yelling.

"Im sorry one second.." On his end the kid was screaming for a ling time until he stopped to breath.

'WHAT!? OH NO!" Mr. Mistachio screamed over the phone.

"What what is it!?" Mr. Lancer asked eagerly.

"Im sorry Mr. Lancer, but the child who won the contest was a child named Toby. But i just heard word that the plane he was on landed hours ago, but everyone was unconscious except the pilots. It was on the news. His father called the police to look for him, but it turns out they've searched the whole plane and they couldn't find him!" But the truth was, Mr. Tenma was not as worried but was still worried at the same time. He knew he was a robot and would not have been unconscious the same way the humans have. He was worried that someone had captured him. But he also wasn't worried because he new he might've jumped out of the plane. But like any other father, he WAS worried.

"Thats terrible. I have to tell the other students the bad news. Good bye Mr. Mistachio." Mr. Lancer hung up and walked out of the office and into the classroom.

"Class!" The whole class was in chaos. Except Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sitting there while everyone was running around acting like animals.

"i said...CLASSS!" Mr. Lancer yelled again. The class grew quiet. Everyone took their seats and sat quietly.

"Ahem...thank you. I have terrible news about the new transfer. He is not going to make it here today." several 'Awhs' and silent 'Yes!'es were heard in the backround.

"I can tell you what his name was and tell you why though. The child who won the contests name was Toby. Now I'm warning you that this is terrible news. But it is hard to explain so i will show you this video."

Mr. Lancer typed some stuff into his computer and then turned on his projector. A big news TV show came up. A lady stood there at what looked like a airport, and she stood at a run way in front of a plane.

"Isn't that Amity Parks airport?" Danny asked out loud.

"yes. Now watch!"

_Hi There America! Its me Raquel Hemler here at a town called Amity Park in Illinois! I am standing in front of this plane that came all the way from Japan. When this plane landed at about 2:00 am this morning, all the passengers were out cold. I know its odd that i say this is weird but, all of them were on the floor. Except for the pilot that is. I mean if the pilots did then this plane wouldn't be here right now. _

_Anyways, it seemed everyone was ok, but we discovered a missing passenger that was not found anywhere on this plane. We got news that this child's name was Toby Tenma. His father called this morning to ask if he was there. He was NOT. We managed to find some footage in the plane but all it caught was green gas. Sleeping gas I'm guessing. We caught no footage of the people who caused this mayhem. So currently we are searching for this young man. His father told us that he was alone flying here because he had won a contest. But thats all the news we got from him. _

_Im sure the FBI will interrogate him for answers to see whether or not if anybody would capture him for any reason._

_Thats all we have time for so goodbye America! Have a good day!_

The video ended and everyone sat there shocked. Especially Danny.

"This video was uploaded this morning at noon." Mr. Lancer said off topically.

Whispers were heard as:

"Thats awful!"

"Poor Toby!"

"I wonder if he did something bad to get him captured."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at each other.

"poor kid." Sam said.

The bell rang and everyone sat up and walked out of the classroom.

"Guys, I'm sure the FBI will handle this. They probably have dealt with worse." Danny reasoned.

"Yeah. Your right. Lets forget about it." Sam said.

They walked out of the classroom smiling.

**Tada! Chapter 4! i guess it wasn't disturbing. All well! But ya know! ON WITH IT! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. Hows life?...good good...Here is the next chapta! **

"GAhhhhhhh!" Screams were heard throughout the halls of the GIW base. These screams were coming from the one and only Astro. Its been 8 weeks. 8 weeks since the last time someone has seen Astro, besides the GIW men. At this moment, Astro was being observed to see how much damage Astro could take without going unconscious. These kind of tests have been occurring for 2 weeks. This, however, in different words means, 'I'm gonna hurt you till you pass out! HAHAHA!'(In dumb hobo voice). And it would cause a lot of pain.

Astro could of escaped bye now, but they put some kind of a collar on him. when ever he aimed any weapon at a GIW member, then he would get a painful shock.

Astro was in a large tube like container. Several GIW members were all holding clipboards writing things down, as they observed the screaming Astro getting electrocuted in the container. Last week, they tested him with ghost like weapons. Like ectoplasm related blasts. It didn't end well. The ectoplasm seeped through him, and turned him a different color, green. The ectoplasm made him scream in so much pain that his scream was so high pitched and loud all the glass broke. They didn't know why it did that. But they were dumb enough to not do research on Astro...**(You'll find out later why i said that. ;)) **The GIW researchers weren't really going to do anything about the pain that he would get when he faced off ghosts, they were just doing this so they new how to PUNISH him. These people did not care about Astro, he was robot.

A GIW member pressed the red button, causing the electricity to stop electrocuting Astro. Astro fell the the floor panting. "What...is...wrong with..you people?" Astro mutter nuder his breathes. He knew that wasn't very bright to say that, but he didn't care anymore. He had been keeping his mouth shut, doing what they said for to long. He had to say something that wasn't too disrespectful, but just enough to make him feel good, and them feel bad.

One of them took his hand from behind his back and pulled it back out with something in it. He pressed a button on it and electricty shot out of it, hitting Astro. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Watch your mouth! This is to destroy ghosts! To rid the world of them. You are just helping the world!"

"There..are..no such things..as ghosts." He said now standing up.

"No matter what you think, once you face one, you will see." The man said more calmly than before. Astro thought about this for a minute. Would this mean he wasn't going to be in this lair for the rest of his life!?

"Does this mean I'm getting out of this tower of terror?"**(Pokemon episode pun not intended)**He said just as calmly.

"Ahh..you think were doing this to for no reason? Of course! You are going out into the world to help get rid of ghosts! We've kept you in here to for two months to test you. See how much you could handle. And we think you could handle the most powerful of them all." Astro raised an eyebrow.

"what makes you think i will obey you. How do you know if i just go back home, and run away?"

"It seems you have forgotten about your stylish collar." Astro reached his hand toward his collar and touched it. He gulped. "But we are going to have to make more of a common object, since you ARE going to fit in."

"Fit in?"

"Why yes. You are going to act like a normal kid..." The GIW member reached for his collar and unlatched it.."WAIT NO!" one of the GIW members from behind him yelled. "Huh?" Astro smirked. Astro flew up threw the ceiling, leaving some shocked and angry looking GIW members.

"QUICK! LAUNCH THE ECTOPLASM MISSLES" one of the GIW members yelled. They all pushed different buttons. Moments laters, 5 HUGE Green missiles were flying in the air toward a shocked Astro.

Astro tried to fly as fast a he could, but the missiles were right behind him. Astro would of flew faster, but he was tired because of the horrible testing.

The next thing the GIW members heard was a big boom. They new if they couldn't use him to rid the world of ghosts, no one could...

...

"WOOOAAAHWOOOAAHH!" everyone in the classroom was yelling because of the sudden earthquake. People were holding on to anything that they could nearby them. As soon as the earthquake stopped, Danny in the back of the room with Sam and Tucker, had a ghost sense.

"That must be it. Alright guys ill be right back." But before Danny could make a step, something crashed threw the ceiling.

**eh...this is not a very good ending but ya know. O_o**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! THISH ISH THE NEXT CHAPTA!**

Danny ran over to the rubble that once was the classroom ceiling. He tried to push through the crowd but was stopped by Dash.

"What do you think your doing Fentonio!?"

"uhh..to see what crashed?"

"Uh nothing..the ceiling just fell..thats all." Dash said in an annoying voice.

"Really?" Danny asked unsure.

"Yes! Of course I'm right. Im always right!"

"Ok?" Danny said walking back toward Sam and Tucker.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"Nothin. Just Rubble."

"must've been a big earthquake." Sam added.

"Im not so sure that was a earthquake. My ghost sense went off; somethings out there that caused this. Ill be right back." Danny finished running out of the room, leaving Tucker and Sam behind with the mumbling confused classroom.

...

Danny flew over the school, moving his head side to side searching. Searching for something that was the least bit suspicious. When he looked up, he saw a some sort of trail of _green?_ smoke. He followed it, and it let right where the hole in the ceiling is.

"I knew it..." Danny muttered under his breath. "It was a ghost." Danny lifted his hand threw the green smoke. "Hmmm...ectoplasm? Its got to be a ghost. i gotta go!" Danny flew dow toward the school. He landed on the ground at the front door, and transformed back to his regular human form.

He walked through the front doors of Casper High, and heard Mr. Lancer from where he was through the intercom. '_Students! Due to the sudden earthquake, there is a lot of damage. So school is ending early. We should start school again by the day after tomorrow, since we are used to the...*Shutters* ghost attacks. Thank you! Have a great day!'_

Cheers were heard throughout the halls. _Yes! I get to check out that rubble!_ Danny dodged all the students passing him, as he entered the classroom, with the hole in the ceiling. Sam and Tucker were still there, knowing Danny would be back.

"So? See anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I went above the ceiling outside the school and saw a trail of ectoplasm smoke leading to this hole." He said pointing to the hole in the ceiling.

"Did you go to see where it came from?" Tucker asked.

"Well, no because it seemed like it was from far away." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck feeling like he should've followed it first.

"Great." Sam said sarcastically. The classroom was now empty, so this was the time to check out that rubble.

"Ok guys, this is why i came back. i need to see what ghost is in there." Danny said walking over to the rubble. He picked up a piece of cement and threw it behind him. After a few more pieces of rubble were removed, he had another ghost sense.

"I know there is a ghost in here." Danny said more to himself then to Sam and Tucker. He removed one more piece of rubble, and he heard some sort of shivering.

"What the?"

"What?" Sam and Tucker asked in unison.

"I-I heard something...like..someone in pain..or..shivering in pain?..i dunno." He described while removing more pieces of cement.

"Shivering in pain? Really?" Sam said uncertain in a sarcastic like voice.

"I Dunno? Something like that." Danny said. He removed one more piece, then saw a slight green glow. He gasped.

"I knew it! A ghost!" He said moving faster, this time Sam and Tucker came and helped.

Once they removed one more piece of a rubble, Danny transformed into a ghost and flew up, hovering over them. Sam and Tucker each took out a Fenton Thermos from in their jackets.

They all glared at a green glowing shivering boy in torn up jeans, and a blue jacket. The boy opened his eyes and muttered to four words,

"It hurts...help..me..."

**The END!...OF THE CHAPTA! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, I have been working on my other stories as well. I haven't posted them yet tho, so I still am working on them. Well, here's he next Chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**

"It...hurts...help..me.." The boy said, while laying in the rubble shivering.

"What hurts? Aren't you a ghost!?" Sam asked, more angry then sympathetically.

"Sam, I think he hurt, we have to help him. Do you really think he's evil?" Tucker asked.

"Well what about that pirate brat?"

"Good point." Tucker concluded.

"Would guys stop and help me lift him!" Danny said trying already to lift him by his shoulders.

"Ok..Ok..we're coming." Sam said coming over along with Tucker. They each took a flot, and they lifted him onto two desks.

"What hurts?" Danny asked politely.

"Eve-everyth-th-thing. The green st-stuff is hurting m-me." The boy answered.

"The ectoplasm? That doesn't make any sense. Maybe Jazz could help. She's pretty smart." Sam said.

"Hey. I'm smart too!" Tucker yelled.

"Fine Tucker, give it a shot." Sam said gesturing toward the shivering boy. Tucker walked over to him, and looked for a minute.

"Ok, something obvious is that since the ectoplasm is hurting him, then he's definitely not a ghost. But, he's definitely not normal."

"Ok, then what is he?" Danny asked observing the boy.

"Maybe he could answer that, but first we need to help him. Danny, you think you could absorb the ectoplasm?" Tucker asked.

"Sure. Good idea Tucker." Danny said putting his hands on the boy. Every minute, the ectoplasm on him, grew smaller and smaller.

The boy breathed heavily, but in relief. But then next thing they knew he was passed out.

"Umm...wow he must of been in a lot of pain." Danny said, picking him up. Now that ectoplasm was a out of him, he was lighter.

He looked at the boy, and the boy seemed to mumble something.

"G...I..W.." Danny gasped.

"GUYS IN WHITE!"

**Well, that's all I have time to do. Sorry. I have to go somewhere. And I need to finish. Review!**


End file.
